honorcompanyseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Karen A. Redford
"Look, I don't care what you think, you're going to fix that damn thing." - Karen, ordering Jay to fix the Behemoth Tank's engine. Karen is the daughter of President Marcus Benedict Redford. The team respects her, but does not compare her to her father. She is known as a great leader and her ability to influence others, giving them the ability to fight for the better outcome. Early Life Being born into a life of polotics and debating, she was a rebel. She hated polotics, which is where she came to dislike her father. Marcus always chose polotics over family, so Karen never got to spend time with him. When she was 14, she told Marcus that she was going to join the Marines. Marcus, suprised by this, said that she was forbidden to join. She didn't care and got her mother to approve her at the age of seventeen, three months before her birthday. She has the second fastest Marine boot camp training (two weeks) for a female. The 116th Airborne At the age of eighteen, she was the first person assigned to the 116th, a few months later, Rhoads Merritt joined the team. A few more years after that, Jennifer Dureal joined the squad. Due to Rhoads' promotion to Captain, he became leader instead of her. She took it as an insult, but dealt with it anyway. The 6th Ehron Airborne When the Ehron was created, she was one of the first to jump on board. She used her unique thinking style and tactics to pull through Ehron training in 40 minutes, making the current record at fastest Ehron acceptance. She was the Captain of the squad and fought in the Liberation war. She served eighteen tours. The 58th Ehron Airborne Before the Anvil war, she acted as one of the drill sergeants for trainees, due to that fact that the drill sergeant she was filling for, got very sick. She proved to be as tough as Joker when it comes to the course. This earned her respect among fellow troops and Joker. When the Anvil war hit, she was put in the first group to go down, because she requested it. This squad consisted of seven troopers, including Rhoads. She controlled this squad, proving to be a better leader than Rhoads. The Destroyer/ Kor She did not take the assignment in the war, because of her child. Being a single mother disabled her from being a squad Captain. Onyx Elite 1st Airborne She is the current leader of the Onyx Elite team 1. She helped defend Azrok on the mission to assassinate Jenkins. She also lead the mission with Onyx 3 to finish off the Ehron in several missions. She was successful and got her medal of Honor. Personality Traits She is ambitious and resourceful. She has proven to build close relationships between her soldiers, that way they know that she cares. She doesn't see people as being expendable, every person who dies is a sacrifice and should be respected and known as that. Her ability to lead is what got her the mission of operation thunderstorm: the Behemoth tank's advance to Ehron positions in the Ehron/ Cronik war. Her and Silus Her relationship with Silus Mandrick is later a romantic one, marrying and having another kid. At this point she just wants the fighting to be over. Multiplayer Requirements: Have the "Only way out" achievement from Honor Company 3. Use the M27B 100 times during multiplayer. Get the "Fix it, or die " achievement from Honor Company 3.